Golf putter designs often focus on proper alignment and minimizing the effects of off-center hits toward the toe or heel. However, many problems associated with a golfer's putting can be linked to a putting stroke that cuts across the ball, or unnecessarily lofts or delofts the putter face at impact. The present putter head is directed to reducing the deleterious effects of these putting stroke defects.